


Небо и Облоко

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Summary: События происходят, когда персонажи уже давно переступили порог совершеннолетия.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Небо и Облоко

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят, когда персонажи уже давно переступили порог совершеннолетия.

Мало кто задумывался об истинных отношениях, пожалуй, самой громкой и сильной пары мафиозного мира. Сильнейший босс Вонголы и его бесстрашное, всесильное Облако, сметающее все на своем пути. Такие разные, но всегда вместе. 

Известные: один непомерной гордостью и силой, холодностью и способностью пройти все, что угодно; другой добротой сердца и лаской, рассудительностью, мудростью и горячим огнем непоколебимой веры. Такие непохожие, они воспринимались одинаково сильно, но все же несколько однобоко и, пожалуй, в этом вина их самих. 

Никто не задумывался, кто из них главный. Всем было "ясно", что это Облако. Сильное, холодное, способное заслонить и укрыть за собой Небо, проложить кровавый путь для него. Никто не задумывался, что Небо не может быть заслонено одним лишь облаком. Оно необъятно, оно сильно и вольно, и даже непокорное Облако подчиниться ему по мановению ветра. 

Никто не задумывался, а так и было. Принимаемый, из-за своей мягкости, видимой хрупкости и некой играющей наивности, более пассивным, Тсунаеши был властен в их отношениях. Он не брал силой, он не доказывал превосходство. Он мастерски играл, управляя своим Облаком, не позволяя тому обрести полную свободу, нуждаясь в нем, но и не сковывая его оковами. 

Тсунаеши любил играть, как молодой лев с неразумной дичью. Только то, что дичь была вполне разумна и сильна, подогревало азарт. И в карамельных глазах плескались искры предвкушения и восторга. Он любил играть. 

Любил дразнящими, еле ощутимыми, такими тяжкими для чувствительного к малейшим изменениям Облака движениями, проводить кончиками пальцев по шее, плечу, груди, изредка косясь щек. До детского восторженного ликования любил едва касаться губ партнера тут же уходя, дразня. До мурашек по телу любил доводить извечно холодного хранителя, исчезая в последние моменты, выскальзывая из рук. Невероятно любил продолжать играть с распаляющимся огнем ярости любовника. 

Тсунаеши очень любил увлекать любимого в лабиринт собственного приключения, новой одурманивающей иллюзии. Любил по утрам, когда солнце едва касается верхушек деревьев и скользит в открытые настежь окна, покрывать сильную, испещренную мелкими или не очень шрамами грудь и плечи невесомыми поцелуями. Проводить кончиком острого языка по косточке ключицы и уворачиваться от крепких объятий, заливаясь смехом. Легко переворачиваться на огромной кровати, с вызовом смотря в полные стали глаза, вынуждая своё личное Облако собираться, вновь напоминать грозовую тучу, гнаться за собой. 

Тсунаеши нравилось чувствовать плен сильных рук, из которого так легко при желании выбраться. Плен, который пришел сам, как только его поманили. Нравилось чувствовать сухие, чуть колючие губы на обнаженном после сна теле. Властные, но нежные прикосновения к коже груди, живота, бокам и бедрам. 

Небо сходило с ума от желания и осознания того, что Облако хоть и идет на поводу, почти добровольно, старается диктовать свои правила, решать и командовать. Оно теряло рассудок от терпких поцелуев, не смешанных ни с одним привкусом. Небо не могло найти в себе силы остановиться, поддаться навстречу сильным, умелым движениям руки, ласкающим плоть. 

Только легкие, слово перья на ветру, стоны срывались с мягких губ. 

Хибари честен с собой и признает, что как бы силен он ни был, а противостоять манипулятору, в лице своего Неба, он не может. Не может отказаться от ночей полных страсти, преисполненных возвышенного, но такого порочного желания. Не может отказаться от утренних игр, стараясь ухватить пронырливое Небо, чтобы сжать в объятиях и утихомирить. Хибари осознает, насколько он зависим от хрупкой на вид фигуры с копной каштановых волос и невозможными карамельными глазами, что искрятся необычным огнем. 

Облако знал, на что идет, связывая себя цепями, понимая, что его связали. Он понимает, но не может противиться флеру столь необычного и неизведанного Неба. 

Хибари понимает, что зависит от жарких поцелуев в огромной спальне на широкой постели. Он понимает, что как никто другой нуждается в Небе, в его душе, теле. Понимает, что то стало для него наркотиком. 

Мягкие, быстрые и плавные касания. Поцелуи, ложащиеся газовой вуалью на плечи, грудь, живот. Легкие укусы, оставляющие еле видные следы на бедрах, и яркие отметины-отпечатки пальцев на тонких лодыжках. Все это уже необходимость. 

Оба понимают, что не смотря на свои игры, на положение в обществе и чужое восприятие они зависят друг от друга. Зависят по-разному, но зависят. Ни Небо, ни Облако не представляют себя без уносящих сознания ласк. 

Небо сводят с ума неспешные, словно издевательские движения Облака внутри. Оно негодует, желая податься навстречу, потребовать большего, чем дают. Большего, чем пальцы для тела, и большего чем сдерживаемое желания для души. 

Тсунаеши раздражается, когда его Облако только медленно растягивает его, не жалея ни масла, ни времени. Сверкает глазами, жестко вцепляется в густые пряди цвета воронового крыла, притягивая ближе и приказывая. Приказывая не медлить, войти и двигаться. 

Облако усмехается. Приказ, что звучит грозно и повелительно для него лишь молитвенный жест. Он продолжает свои движения, опускаясь и принимаясь ласкать ртом плоть любовника. Заглатывая полностью, сжимая губами у основания, или выпуская почти все, играясь кончиками языка с самой головкой, чуть прикусывая и дразня. Ему нравиться мучить всесильное Небо, подчинять его себе. 

Небо теряет голову от действий хранителя, не находя себе места, на смятых простынях, выгибаясь, но не моля. Тсунаеши меняет тактику. Он принимается ласкать в ответ. Намеренно водя пальцами ног у самого сокровенного, но не доставляя Облаку желанного. Принимается чуть царапать сильные плечи, вызывая инстинкт хищника, желание подчинять. Продолжает вести собственную игру и побеждает. 

Хибари с полурыком отступает, а за тем возвращается, приумножая свои действия. Врывается в покорное тело, в котором бьется непокоренный дух. Резко движется, в извивающемся существе, принося с собой наслаждение. Облако злится, что его вновь провели, но понимает, что сам подался на провокацию. 

Они оба напиваются тем удовольствием, что дарят друг-другу. Как сладкий мед оно течет по их телам, связывая их, сплетая в одно сущее. 

Облако глухо стонет, почти рычит, разражаясь грозовыми раскатами грома, настигая своего предела. Небо вторит ему глубоким стоном, идущим от самой души, выгибаясь навстречу. Одурманивающая нега накрывая обоих полотном беззвездной ночи. 

Тсунаеши лежит, прислонившись виском к сильному плечу любовника, расслабленно раскинувшись на нем. Хибари, закрыв глаза, нежится в минутах покоя, положив руку на пояс Неба, в собственническом жесте. Они оба замирают, на короткий промежуток затишья, оставаясь в хрупком равновесии. 

Вскоре они снова вступают в незримую битву. Ведут странную игру для себя. Снова остаются однобокими для других и лишь немногим дозволено увидеть истинное лицо двух сильнейших стихий, что сталкиваются раз за разом, поддерживая и уничтожая друг друга. Они не такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Они особенные, но это только их... и больше ни кому не дозволено видеть это. Они будут играть. Облако будет противиться, но в итоге покорно останется в объятиях Неба. Небо будет играться, но не позволит Облаку хоть на секунду помыслить о несущественности их чувств. Они зависимы и осознают эту зависимость. Они упиваются ей, как сладким ядом и нет ничего слаще него. Они выбрали этот путь сами и остались довольны, они счастливы и это главное.


End file.
